


Home We'll Go

by Ninnani



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kisses, Puppy Piles, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron), and only one boob, i literally just mention lance's boobs soooo, romantic kisses if you read them that way, the nakedness is implied ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnani/pseuds/Ninnani
Summary: Werewolf AUAllura's pack shares a rare good, warm, comfortable morning in the dead of winter while on the run from Zarkon and the Galra pack.





	Home We'll Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lancesexual (Badgers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgers/gifts).



> Just fluff. Pure, good fluff with hints of a plot that I haven't given much thought. Werewolves and puppy piles and fluff for Badgers. Merry Christmas and Happy NEw Year, Surprise I'm your gifter person !

 

 

Snow falls in soft waves that morning. The first snow of the season dancing on the bitter cold wind, fluttering to the ground and settling over the forest floor.

 

A few stubborn flakes manage to filter through the brambles, settling in her hair, melting in her eyelashes, rousing her. Thin, pale fingers of winter sun poke through the branches covering the roof of the den. Despite the dim light, Allura's eyes can see the faint outlines of the rest of her pack, cuddled up together to stave off the cold.

 

Lance's shoulder is warm under her cheek and she presses her nose into the sleep warmed skin. He hisses and stirs away from her.

 

"'Llura no," he groans, still teetering between wakefulness and sleep, "your nose is icey."

 

The action dominos through them each in turn. Allura growls her discontentment deep in her belly, her arms tighten their hold around him and pull him back against her. Behind her, curled into the small of her back,arm draped over her thigh, Pidge snuffles.

 

"Lance shut up," Pidge murmurs, her voice slurred with sleep, "it's too early."

 

Lance grunts, turning in Allura's arms and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

 

"Not my fault," he says. On his other side, Hunk is stirring. The large hand on Lance's hip flexes, running up his side and snaking across his chest, taking a handful of Lance's right breast. Hunk hums in contentment and Allura feels it echoed through Lance as he nuzzles into the crook of her neck.

 

"Is it morning already?" Shiro yawns, his thigh under Allura's head flexes, like he's trying to stretch it without waking her. She lifts her head just slightly, craning her neck around to look up at him. He's sitting up, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes.

 

"No." Says Pidge.

 

She watches him count them all, his tired eyes tracing their features, making sure that the number of wolves that went to bed with him the night before is the same number waking with him. As his eyes finally fall on her his right hand finds the crown of her head, running his fingers through the curls of her hair that cover his lap, as if he's trying to reassure himself that she's there.

 

She smiles and presses her lips to the inside of his knee. She pushes her feelings of warmth and contentment into him through that point of contact. Showering him with the pride and love she feels for them all as their alpha.

 

'I'm here,' she tries to say without words. 'We're here, we're fine. We're still a pack.'

 

His fingers tightened briefly at the nape of her neck.

 

Behind the mountain of Hunk's shoulder, Keith's head of tousled black hair emerges. His cheeks sleep warmed and flushed pink. He hooks his chin over Hunk's shoulder and throws an arm around Hunk, pale fingers coming to rest in Lance's hair, idly toying with the short brown curls.  

 

"It's not even noon yet," Keith says, his normally furrowed eyebrows lax with sleep, "why are we talking?"

 

"We're not, no one's talking. Everyone go back to sleep." Pidge growls and Allura laughs.

 

"We do have to get up at some point Pidge." She says, but she makes no move to extract herself from their sleep pile, "We can't just sleep all day."

 

Pidge grumbles something that sounds like 'watch me' and burrows back into the small of her back. Allura reaches down and pats Pidge's head, scratching lightly behind the young girl's ear.

 

"Allura's right," says Shiro, assuming his role as Alpha's second, "we should get moving if we want to make it into Olkari territory by night fall."

 

His features loose their sleep softened edges, turning sharp and alert as he eyes the entrance of their temporary home. He's right, and the reminder leeches the last dredges of slumber from her bones. That they cannot linger.

 

"I like this one though," Hunk mumbles, "I wish we could stay."

 

Allura's heart breaks at the small sound of agreement that she hears echoed by Pidge and Lance. They've been wandering for so long, never staying long enough for their scents to settle in one place for very long, always staying one step ahead of Zarkon and his pack. Her wolf aches to give them a home, to give them the safety and security that she owes them -that they have trusted her, as their _Alpha_ , to give them.

 

All she can do is hold them tighter. She presses a kiss to Hunk's forehead, her cheek resting against Lance's temple. She fills the pack bond with all the courage and love and strength that she can muster and she feels it returned to her from each of them. It's nearly enough to move her to tears, the trust that her pack has placed in her to lead them to safety.

 

There are times when she doesn't feel as though she deserves it.

 

"I wish we could too," she says, her voice quiet. Her breath toys with the end's of Lance's hair and he shivers underneath her, "but Shiro is right. Our lead on the Galra pack won't last much longer. We've already lingered here too long. We have to continue. We're nearly to Olkari territory, we'll be able to rest there."

 

She feels Lance stir underneath her and she moves to let him up. The rest of the pack follows, shifting to accommodate him. He yawns, long and loud, stretching his arms above his head.

 

"Stupid Galra," he says simply, sleep weighing  down his quick tongue. The rest of her pack rumbles in agreement as they all stumble to their feet and stretch the life back into their limbs.

 

Allura smiles and kisses his cheek, "I agree."

 

Pidge is the first to dart out of the den. She's already shifted, her tawny brown tail disappearing into the snow. She yelps at the cold. Hunk gawfs at her, bounding through the entrance of the den and diving into the largest snow drift and burrowing down. His hulking form disappears under the snow for a moment leaving Pidge confused.

 

She moves to sniff at the spot where he disappeared, only to throw herself backwards as Hunk bursts from the ground, covering her in snow.

 

Her indignant howl rings through the forest, mingling with Lance's laughter and Hunk's delighted barking. Their delight is crisp and sharp through the bond and Allura can't help but smile, joy swelling like a balloon in her chest.

 

Her transition between human and wolf form is as seamless as one born of the wolf. She has been able to shift to her wolf form since she was a babe, and she’s done her best to teach her pack to do the same. Helping them bridge the gap between their wolf and their spirit.

 

She bounds forward towards Pidge. She licks the snow from the young wolf's snout as the Pidge looks up at her, brown eyes full of reproach.

 

Behind her, Shiro has assumed his own wolf form, nipping at Hunk's heels and whipping Lance with his tail. Hunk jumps just shy of Shiro's teeth, taking off into the trees, kicking up snow. His tongue lolls out of his mouth, flapping in the wind, his heavy breaths condensing in the air.

 

"Hey! What did I do?" Lance yelps at the sting of Shiro's tail.

 

"What _didn't_ you do, Lance," Keith shouts, laughing. Shiro's ears swivel at the sound and his tail wags. Laughter had been a rare sound during the hard winter months. Keith's laughter especially, had nearly been lost to them when the Galra attacked. The sight of his smile, however small and hesitant, is a sight they have sorely missed.

 

Lance seems to notice as well. He blinks for a moment, blue eyes bright. His retort has less bite than usual and it only makes Keith's smile widen.

 

"Oh, can it Mullet!" He says, barreling across the snow towards Keith, "I'll show you what I haven't done!"

 

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Keith laughs, darting just out of his reach.

 

" _You_ don't make any sense!" Lance cries, chasing Keith through the trees.

 

He dives, tackling Keith and plunging them both into a snow drift. When they emerge, they're in wolf form, snapping and yipping and rolling around, their tails whipping back and forth as they double back towards the den.

 

Hunk joins them, lumbering through the snow and pouncing on Lance. Keith swats at Hunk in an attempt to help, but Lance twists underneath Hunk, rolling them both over, getting his feet back under himself and darting off. Keith and Hunk chase after him.

 

As if she can't help herself, Pidge yips, bouncing back on her haunches as she watches the boys play. Ears perked, tail wagging, she takes off after the trio, running full speed after Lance.

 

Allura and Shiro follow suit. Shiro shaking his head at their antics, eyes tense with worry as he scans the surrounding trees. Allura feels his apprehension through the pack bond, but she is quick to calm him. They still have a weeks head start on any Galra hunting parties that Zarkon may have sent their way and they haven't seen hide nor hair of Lotor and his pack in days.

 

Her earlier apprehension fades away as she watches them play. One morning of happiness amidst a maelstrom of uncertainty and doubt won't hurt them.

 

She presses her nose to his neck, sending one last wave of calm and hope through the pack bond, and then together they run after their pack, herding the young wolves into the right direction.

 

They fall into line without question as Allura and Shiro come up alongside them, easily overtaking them. Allura takes point, leading them through the trees, following the paths she traveled when she was just a pup. Lance and Keith run on either side of her, Hunk and Pidge behind them, and Shiro bringing up the rear.

 

The cold, winter wind is sharp in their lungs. It whips at their fur and ushers them on, carrying their hope and lending them courage as they cross the border into Olkari pack territory, whole and unharmed.

  
  
  



End file.
